Dome switches may be used in various electronic devices (e.g., portable media players and cellular telephones). A dome switch generally has a dome with a conductive inner surface operative to close a circuit when the dome is deformed and/or pressed. Upon depression of the dome or deformation of the dome, the conductive inner surface is brought in contact with a conductive pad positioned under the dome. The conductive pad may be provided on a circuit board of an electronic device, and when the conductive inner surface is brought in contact with the conductive pad to form a connection, the circuit of the switch can provide electrical signals to other components of the electronic device.
Electronic devices with dome switches invariably come in to contact with liquids, oils, and other elements that can corrode the switch. Dome switches may become corroded when liquids and oils seep in to crevices around switch during use and/or when exposed to oils and/or liquids during assembly of the dome switch. If the switch becomes corroded, then forming a connection is made more difficult, if not, impossible. Thus, there is a need to provide a dome switch resistant to liquid and other corrosive elements.